buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XrosHearts/Buddyfight Wikia World
First of this idea is based of the original Cardfight Wikia Clan by Legend so yeah. This World is based on the wiki's users and stuff. If you want to create a card though your most welcome to do so! :D Please make sure that if you submit cards that they are obviously joke cards or balanced cards. List of Wikia World cards Items Battlecard Sword User/Weapon 6000/1 Cost Pay 1 gauge. When this item attacks, put a card from the soul of your opponent's monster that is attacked into the drop zone. Spells Contract of Ruin Spell Contract/User Flavor: Greater the hope, deeper the despair. *Select one of your monsters and double it's Critical. During the End Phase, take damage equal to the original critical value of the selected monster and destroy that monster. Kota's Reasoning Spell Cast Cost: Pay 2 gauge & 1 life Counter Cast this card only during a battle where your opponent's monster attacks, and you have no monster in your center. Negate the attack, and if you do, deal damage to your opponent equal to the critical of the attacking monster. FOOL! ''' Spell Troll/Annoying You can only cast this card if your opponent activates a card effect Cast Cost: Shout FOOL! Counter Nullify the effect, even if it can't be nullified, then inflict 2 damage. If your opponents facial expression is similiar to this: (ﺧ益ﺨ) you can add this card from the drop zone to your hand. Both effects can't be nullified, even by another FOOL! Unless used by Writer7. '''Sorry! You may only cast this card if you have a <> and a <> on the field.(Advice! You can cast this card if you have a <> on your field!) Put the top card of your Deck into your Guage,draw a card and you gain 1 life! Flavor Text:I'm so sorry! I-I'll make up for for these mistakes,so forgive me! <> Impacts Extreme Violation Ban! Moderator/User Cost: Pay 2 Gauge & shout "You have been banned!" - You may only cast this card when there is a <> on your field - You win the game Future's Knightly Enchantment Cast Cost: Discard 1 card. If your opponent is Heterosexual, you win. HYPER THRUSTERS~ GO !!! User/Energy Cast Cost:Pay 2 Gauge *You may only cast this your Opponent has monster in their field if you an item equipped. *Destroy one of your opponents monsters,give one of your weapon Critical+2 and inflict the same as damage as your equiped item Monsters Size 0 Dragon Knight, Noboru Kodo! 5/2/5 User/Dragon Knight call cost: none Abilities: This card is also treated as a Dragon World card. When this card is called to the left, add 1 <> or <> from your deck to your hand Pet of future, blacklion User/Pet 1000/1/1000 When you call this card search your deck for one card with "Future" or "Lion" and add it to your hand Size 1 Heartless Trainer, Xros Size 1 User/Master 1k/2/1k "Pitiful Beast" Choose one monster on the field, destroy it, then search your deck for up to one <>, reveal it to your opponent, add that card to your hand, then shuffle your deck. Monster Writer, Roxxxy User/Co-writer 2000/1/3000 Call Cost: Pay 1 Gauge and Discard a Card ACT: You can pay 1 Life, if you do, give 1 Monster on your field 1 of these Keywords: Penetrate, Attack, Soulguard. You cannot use this ability more than once per turn. If you control a Monster named, "Dragon Master, Fira Zanagi", this card gains 3000 Power and 3000 Defence. Pet in "Training", Blacklion Size 1 User/Pet 3k/1/3k You may attack this card yourself if you are equipped with an item, even though this card is on your field. I this card is destroyed this way, then search your deck for two cards with "Lion" in their name. Tsundere Admin, アゼム 6/2/3 Admin Call cost: You have to be a girl and your opponent has to be a boy to call this. When this card enters the field, ask your opponent "Am I cute?". The opponent can only say yes or no. If the opponent says yes, gain 5 life points if he says no, deal 5 damage to the opponent. Size 2 Cold Lightning, Raijin User/Rage 6000/2/3000 Call cost: Pay 2 Gauge "Get out of my sight!" - When this card is called, send an opposing monster in the same collum as this card to the bottom of the opponent's deck. If the card returned has "Dragon" in it's attribute, this card gets +1 critical as long as it stays on the field. Dragon Master, Fira Zanagi Moderator/Master 3000/4/7000 Call Cost: Pay 4 Gauge This card cannot be attacked by cards with ``Dragon`` in its Attribute Power-Driver, Maxus Hero 5000/2/5000 Flavor: It'll probably explode, or something like that... Cost Pay 1 gauge & put the top card of your deck into this card's soul. "Maximum Cruncher" When an attack by this card destroys your opponent's monster in the center, you may pay 1 guage. If you do, destroy a monster on the field! Size 3 Knight of Rage, Peek User/Knight 7k/4 /6k Flavor text:Another Dragon World Impact!? GRAAAAAAAAH! Call Cost: Pay 5 gauge When this card enters the field, destroy all of your opponents cards that are on the field "Infuriating Rage" If your opponent uses Dragon World this card gets Critical+6, Penetrate and Attack. Destroy this card at the end of the turn and you may not call this card for the rest of the game. Tyrannic Rulemaster, Rex Size 3 / 7k pow / 3 crit / 7k def / Wild Dragon 'flavor: '"obey the rules, or dissapear!" *Call Cost: Pay 3 Gauge and Choose one or more your monsters on your field whose combined size total equals 3, and put them in this card's soul. *This card and cards in this card's soul cannot leave the field due to an opponent's card effect. *Soulguard Double Attack Category:Blog posts